The Blackest Rose
by Aayume-chan
Summary: be warned: smut Sebastian x reader


I walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching my arms. I looked outside to a misty dull morning. It held an aura of enigmatic beauty. Dark, mysterious, yet happy and adventurous at the same time. It was my perfect kind of day. I liked these days because they remind me of someone dear to me. I live in this manor all by my lonesome watching and listening to the dreary, lifeless rain pour on and on. It reminds me of the constant weary beat of my heart. I decided to go for a walk and think. I put on my light jacket, pulled its hood over my head and stepped outside. As I inhaled the fresh sent of evergreens and morning dew, my heart felt lighter and softer ". I walked down the dirt path winding through the trees. All was silent, peaceful… serene. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw of flash of black, then rustling in the bushes. I whirled around, my heart jumping out of its rightful place. I sucked in breath as I slowly took a step towards the shadowy thing. Half closing my eyes expecting something dreadful, I peered around a tree, then…nothing. I gently exhaled, turning around to continue my walk. _Must have been just…._ " GAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I come face to face with a pale, black haired, red eyed man. "SEBASTIAN! Why do you always have to pop out of nowhere like that?!" Sebastian bowed politely. "Excuse me miss, but I do not think a lady such as yourself should be walking about in these woods by your lonesome." I brushed myself off, in order to look formal and proper. "I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air." I said a bit haughtily, then sighed tuning back to the mansion. I heard a chuckle behind me, a sort of scoff, to be exact. I raised an eyebrow and turned to face the beautiful black haired man once again. He stood there with a devious grin planted on his face. "hmph! What's so funny?" "Oh, it's nothing, M'lady…let us head back indoors, lest you catch a cold. Ciel would be very upset if he heard the lady caught a cold." He smiled in his sugar coated way that was much too sweet for anyone, yet seemed so authentic. Hmph..! Only because then he would have no one to accompany him for chess.

Back inside, a while later,I stood by the mantle in the huge living area, taking off my wet clothes too let them hang to dry by the fire._ I instructed Sebastian to make some tea and scones so that should keep him occupied for a while, _I thought to myself, as I reached for my evening gown."M'lady, I have your tea prepa…." He stood in the doorway, appearing to be frozen, letting his crimson eyes wander over the unexpected parts of me that were uncovered, pretty much all of me. "HHHHEEYYYY!" I shrieked and pulling the fabric of the dress that was in my hands close to me to cover myself. I could feel myself blushing, my cheeks getting hot at the sight of him standing there with a surprised look on his face. Never had I seen Sebastian look as taken- a- back. "T-thank you..just set it down over there." I pointed to a little round table by the entrance. He nodded as he quietly set the tray down, and without looking up, said, "I see you have already acquired some dry clothes, and have begun to change." Suddenly a spark of anger leapt up inside me. Going on an anime rampage, I yelled, "OF COURSE I HAVE YOU IDIOT, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! He looked up, and to my surprise, had another of his devious grins on his face, this time there was more behind it. He started to make his way over to where I was standing. Confused and almost completely naked, I yelled, "Hey what do you think your doing don't come over h..! Interrupting me, already standing directly in front of me, he put a finger to my lips and hushed me with a subtle wink. Overcome with butterflies, I turned bright red, frozen there, not knowing how to react. "I always liked how you were so careless," he said his eyes brushing over my wet clothes thrown over the tile before the fireplace, "Although it does make cleaning up after you a bit difficult," he said with a mock pouty face. "uuhh.._What do I say, what the hell is he doing?!_ S-sebastian, I need to get dressed."I turned away blushing, with a finger to my mouth, not knowing what to do. "of course, lady, I shall accompany you to your room," he said before bowing, wrapping me in a robe, while taking my petticoat out of my hands at the same time, leaving nothing seen, or uncovered. Istood shocked a minute, but then of course, I remembered, typical Sebastian. He seemed to have known exctly what I was thinking, because before I had a chance to say anything, he smiled sweetly at me and said , "Of course you haven't forgotten already Lady, I am simply one hell of a butler." Then winked and turned to lead me down the corridor,and up the flight of stairs.

_What the hell was that?...maybe I over thought that or imagined it...yes that's it, of course. But then why would I imagine that? _

_I mean it's not that I haven't thought about Sebastian that way, the way his sexy hair falls over his face, and his deep crimson eyes, remind me of a broken heart that longs to be fixed with just a simple kiss from those dastardly lips, and the way he doesn't seem to care but deep inside…wait…stop! What am I doing?_

I sighed and about to make a smart remark about need help to find my room, we had already arrived and were inside. "Well, thank you for escorting me here, I'd like to….err.." I was cut short by the sound of a door being shut. I turned to face the door to see where Sebastian went. _No wait please don't go…my heart longs for…_ I shook the thoughts away, while there stood Sebastian by the two door window, the curtains framing his thin slender body, showing only his silhouette in the moonlight. _Since when did it become night? _ He turned to the curtains and closed them with a swift pull. The room that had once been shrouded in moonlight, was now engulfed in darkness, with only a few strands of moonlight that leaked in through the cracks, creating a…well, a frickin hot romantic scene, like ones in movies just before the two characters… "There now Lady, isn't that better, now the light won't hurt your beautiful eyes." "What are you talking about? It's dark as hell in here!" He snickered before I got a chance to realize what I had said. _Arrrgghh! Just shut your mouth stupid! _..I..I mean uhh, I didn't mean…" He walked up to me and cupped his hand around my face and with his other put a finger to my lips, as he had done before. _What is happening? He's never acted this way before, but he's a…is it even possible for him to…no, he just wants something that's it._

Before I knew it I was pinned up against the wall beside the silky red canopy that surrounded my bed. I sucked in air, thankful for the darkness hiding my flushed cheeks. He had me pinned by the wrists, his face leaning in closer to mine, _I sighed, yes! This is the moment ive been waiting for ever since I met him, he is so beautiful… yes! _"No!" I pulled away from him, using all the strength I had. I felt tears streaming down my face. "Why are you doing this Sebastian? What do you want, just ask and I'll give it to you, just stop making me feel like an idiot. I know you want something." I was mad, mad at him for trying to deceive me like this. Mad at myself for believing that he might actually…. "I want to be free" he said simply, free of expression.

_NO! You can't, can't you see that I need you? _I was about to break down. With a wavering voice, looking at the floor clenching my fists, I replied, "That's what you want? You don't want…" He suddenly clenched my arm, pulling me with it and embraced me with his warm body, wrapping his arms around me. I gasped, out of breath. He leaned down and whispered in my ear softly and gently, "I want to be free to be with who I may, to serve who I'd like.. to love whom brings me the most happiness in a world with loss of happiness." He looked into my eyes, solemnly and leaned down till our foreheads touched. I reached up and gently brushed the loose strand of hair back, smiling. _Yet screaming on the inside. _"Me too, Love, me too," a tear slipping into the shadows. He cupped his hand around my jawline while I cupped his face with my hands, and as our lips touched, softly, a spark inside me grew, my heart, lighter and lighter, I could feel every sense in my body tingle from his touch. Our lips pressed against each other, harder, than soft; mine moving in sync with his. I felt him bite my lower lip drawing blood, and pulled away with concern. I looked in his eyes as he grabbed me and pulled me to the covered chamber, holding my waist as he lay me down gently, in the center. He then positioned his body on top of my own, leaning down and licking the drops of sweet blood of my lips. I smiled, "Sebastian? Why did you never tell me how you felt before?" "The same reason you did not my love." I sat up in surprise, gently pushing him up with me. "What?" _Shit..how did he know how I felt before?"_ He gazed at me with passion in his eyes. "You know how Ciel, thinks, even though he is one now, what would he think?"_ Since when do you care about poor Ciel's feelings?" _ "I'm sure he will understand." I said unsure. Sebastian didn't reply, but stared out the window. "Right?" "No, I don't think so… a human and a…. "yah..I know…" Suddenly, I thought of the most outrageous thought that could ever be thought. "What if I was like you? Than it wouldn't matter. We could be together and no one could tell us no." He stared at me with a mysterious expression. "No! I could not do that! You could die, or worse, and it can only be done by a contract." It's too dangerous and I will not have it. You are perfect the way you are." "You don't mind?" He smiled very sweetly, "of course not, you are the one"

_I am the one? What does that mean? I am his love..or…or… a deep wave of regret washed over me…maybe…maybe he only wants my soul, this is what he has wanted the whole time…No! I choose not to let myself believe that!_

I swallowed. Sebastian brushed my cheek, calming me down. "of course not love, don't think in such a way." _He knows what I'm thinking? What have I gotten myself into? Yet this passion, this feeling…? _I smiled, "sorry I whispered as he pushed me back down lying on top of me. I couldn't feel a heartbeat, only my own, not helping but to wonder if it was there, just hidden.

Then, he kissed my again, softly letting his tongue roam the inside of my mouth, exploring, conquering, letting his have dominance over mine. His hand strayed from my face, to my neck, then to the area above my chest. He let it linger there a moment, before lifting me up slightly to get his hand behind to undo the strap to blatancy. I was blushing, I couldn't help it, I buried my face into his warm neck kissing it delicately, moving up slowly. He had finished undoing the strap and pulled the restrictive article off me, throwing it to the ground. His hands traveled back up to my front as he grasped my womanly measures and began to make his way kissing down my neck. Reaching his destination with his mouth, his hands moved down to my waist. I groaned as his fingers moved tenderly into my thin laced frills, and leisurely slid them off, tossing them to join my bra on the floor. I decided to not let him do all the work and started unbuttoning his heavy overcoat and collared shirt tossing them with the rest of the garments. I gawked at the set 6-pac I saw that almost glistened in the moonlight. Trying not to drool, I took my arms from his neck sliding my hands down across his chest, down to his abs. The way he tensed made shivers run down my spine. Helping me, he slid off his pant and boxers, sliding us both down into the cool satin sheets. Holding in my shock I smiled at the size of his member, and curled inside as I felt it against my legs. Body against body, heat against heat; this moment is what I had been waiting for. The feeling he gave me every time he is near, all of that was about to come true, when our bodies became one unto each other. I smiled deviously, taking a little more bravery than I thought and reached down to feel his member. I heard him gasp only a little, while kissing my mouth, taking into mind that we were so close, but not close enough. He then took his two fingers and tenderly slipped them into my mouth. I licked them and sucked getting them nice and wet, preparing for what was about to ensue. My cheeks were red as he asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded slightly and squeezed his arms as he took his fingers and slowly slid them into the abyss. I groaned and shivered of pleasure, wanting more. He pumped them in and out before sliding them out and leaning down directly on top off me, breathing heavily, although trying to conceal it. He then slid his member in gently but forcefully, allowing it to slip into the unknown. "ahhh….Ahhh…" I moaned. He sighed as he pushed it in the full length, pumping his body, and our bodies moved together. "S-Sebastian…" I'm gunna…" It's ok" he said smiling, breathing heavily "go ahead," All of a sudden bright lights and euphoria enveloped me as I gasped and energy flowed through me. I could tell the same was with my love, the way he was smiling and gasping, and gripping me. Then, it was done, and we bother lay back, grins of satisfaction on our faces. He held me close in his arms, and kissed my face. "I love you Nadia." I buried my face in his neck inhaling his deep musky, manly sent, different, because he's isn't human. I never want this moment to end… ever… "I love you too Sebastian… forever and always."


End file.
